Matchmaker
by andromeda90
Summary: matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch! matchmaker! it is wolfram's birthday celebration and love is in the air, as well as jealousy, mischief, and a short maid outfit! conzak, yuuram, gundal


Well, I wrote this a long time ago, I don't even know, but I found it when I was looking through some old files and I was like…well….wow….  
So, it isn't that good, this was ufff…I can't remember, that's how long ago I wrote this…  
So…I hope you all enjoy this, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta and also sorry that it isn't the best thing ever, but…..its an old work, so bare with me! Alright?  
tell me what you all think about this! Review!! Luv ya'll!

Pairing: Conzak, Yuuram, Gundal

Warnings: Slash…uumm….ooc? I guess  
Summary: matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match! Find me a find! Catch me a catch! Look through your book and make me a perfect match!

**Matchmaker**

* * *

Yozak stifled a yawn, stretching his arms up in the air. He stumbled back after coming in contact with a panicking maid.

"Whoa!" He cried out but the maid just made a rushed apology before rushing off.

"This party is on the verge of getting of my nerves." Yozak scoffed, brushing his shirt before resuming his walk to Gwendal's office.

Lady Cecile was looking for a new love, and so the party to her was an opportunity. It was also her way of showing her baby off to every one. Wolfram's beauty was something Lady Cheri prided herself in, and always boasted. Wolfram was supposed to be the life of the party, but it will end up being Lady Cheri who will take the spotlight. She always did, much to Wolfram's relief. Yozak found it rather amusing. Wolfram had looked like he was about to face certain death since he heard the news.

Gunter was ecstatic, running around planning everything. The Maou was also looking forward to it, shockingly. Yozak guessed that the Heika did not know exactly what the party was about. He also figured that the Maou was naïve enough to believe that people would leave him alone just because Wolfram was the main event.

Yozak was annoyed with all the bustling but excited because it was a party. He enjoyed parties, and this was going to be a huge one!

Yozak sighed as he weaved through people rushing about.

"You called His Excellency?" Yozak asked, poking his head in Gwendal's office.

Gwendal did not answer, singing papers like a madman. Yozak shrugged, closing the door behind him and lunging on one of the chairs in front of Gwendal's desk.

This was a consequence to parties, a lot more paperwork. Yozak guessed that out of every one in the castle, Gwendal was the person who most hated parties. He felt bad for Gwendal Von Voltaire, but nothing he could do about it.

"Gurrier." Gwendal spoke after a few minutes of silence. Yozak sat up, ready for business.

"You know about the party."

Yozak snorted at that. Every one knew about the party. Every one was coming to the party.

"You know it's going to be held outside, in the gardens because the ball room is too small."

Yozak snickered as he remembered the look of utter dread that passed through Von Bielefield face. Von Kleist on the other hand had a look of utter bliss. He had always wanted to make a party out in the gardens, or so he said. Yozak was actually looking forward to seeing Gunter's masterpiece. It was bound to be the best party ever.

"Yes, sir."

"You know that every single person that is breathing has been invited?"

Yozak could clearly hear the annoyance and weariness in Gwendal's voice. Yozak frowned as he thought about that. He could clearly see where Gwendal was getting at. People could be planning something….something evil….Lady Cheri had not really taken the danger into account. Now that Yozak thought about it, there would be many people who still held grudges and who were not one hundred percent allies.

"Yes, sir."

"I need you to keep a look out."

"Of course, I would not miss the party for anything. I'll make sure to keep an eye out." Yozak smirked, glad that all he had to do was keep watch. Gwendal looked up at him, and gave him that look that Yozak came to call 'I am about to kill your joy and I'm going to enjoy it.' Let no one tell say that Gwendal was not a sadistic person, or at least to Yozak he was. Then again, Yozak tended to tease his boss as well so he could see why.

"You'll be undercover." Gwendal looked poignantly at him. Yozak's smile did not falter, but it did become tighter around the edges. He'll be wearing heels, fine by him. Except, Gwendal was looking too smug for it to be just that. Gwendal knew that Yozak did not mind dressing up, so there was more to this undercover job.

"Working." Gwendal said, looking at Yozak expectantly.

"Working?" Yozak frowned, before realizing what Gwendal meant. He could not believe it. This was going to be the event of the year, and he was going to be working!

"But….but…." Yozak started, before sighing in resignation.

"It's for a good cause, Gurrier. Now, you keep an eye out and ears open. Want to know what it is going on." Gwendal reminded him, a sign that Yozak was dismissed.

"Yes, sir." Yozak nodded, before standing up and making his way out.

"Hey, Anissina!" Yozak called out as he stepped out the office, catching Anissina's attention and of course, causing her to come into Gwendal's office. Gwendal glared at him but Yozak just smiled and left Gwendal to deal with Anissina by himself. He had things to do, like finding a new maid's outfit. He was getting tired of the one's he had.

……………………..

Yozak frowned as he talked to one of the maids, no wait, TRIED to talk to the maids. They had just brushed him off! How dared they!? He also had an important job! But, this just meant that Yozak would have to work for his dress.

"Yozak, is there a reason why you are going through the laundry?"

Yozak looked up and grinned.

"Geika! What a surprised! You are looking quite mysterious as always!" Yozak smirked.

"And you are looking quite eager." Murata raised an eyebrow.

"I need a maid's outfit." Yozak answered, pushing away from the laundry and walking over to Murata.

"I did not know Von Weller was into that." Murata spoke with an innocent tone.

"Who said it was for him?" Yozak purred, mouth quirking into a smile.

"Well, I think I have the perfect outfit, just for you." Murata responded, eyes twinkling mischievously. Yozak couldn't help but grin with giddiness. This was proving to be more fun than he thought.

"My job is to keep watch at the party." Yozak spoke up as he strode next to Murata.

"Really? You angered Von Voltaire again?" Murata grinned with mirth.

"Me? I would never dare do such a thing!" Yozak said with mock indignation.

"Of course not, why did I even think such a thing." Murata chuckled as he opened the doors to his room.

"After you." Murata said, allowing Yozak to go in first.

"So? What am I getting?" Yozak asked, anxiously. Murata walked over to his closet and began to rummage through his clothes. Yozak raised an eyebrow, and began to wonder how it was that Murata came to posses a maid's outfit. Then again, Murata was pretty old, thought he looked pretty good for his age. He decided that maybe he did not want to know why his highness had a dress.

"Here you go!" Murata came back out of his closet, an outfit hanging on a hanger in Murata's hand. Yozak couldn't help the smirk on his face as he reached over for the dress.

"I think I deserve something, don't you?" Murata asked, innocently as he pulled the dress from Yozak's reached. Yozak pouted, before smiling sultrily.

"What exactly do you want?"

"Geika! The Maou wants to see you!" a maid knocked on the door.

"Well, I guess we'll finish these negotiations later on." Murata smiled, handing the dress to Yozak before leaving the room. Yozak left the room a few minutes later. Much to his chagrin, he heard giggles coming from down the hall. Well, there was going to be rumors about the Great Sage and him…..oh well……

………………………………………..

"I heard my date is going to be working tomorrow."

Yozak looked up into Conrad's eyes.

"Yes, sadly." Yozak sighed, scooting a bit to let Conrad sit down next to him. The party was tomorrow, so he was there, sitting on the fountain's edge looking at the people rushing around.

"At least you'll still be at the party." Conrad smiled, sitting down next to Yozak.

"Yeah, but I got to serve people! Nasty, dirty, perverted people!" Yozak scoffed.

"You'll end up having fun, you always do." Conrad pointed out as he laughed.

"That is true, and I'm looking forward to it." Yozak grinned.

"I bet you are." Conrad said, with some undertone that Yozak could not quite figure out. He turned to look at Conrad, but Conrad kept his eyes trained forward.

"It's time for some baseball." Conrad turned to look at Yozak, and smiled before standing up. Yozak frowned, because he was missing something but Yozak did not miss things. He was a spy, his job was to pick up on things. Okay, so he knew there was something going on, now he just had to find out what.

"I'll be seeing you at the party." Yozak called out as Conrad began to walk away.

"I won't be the only one." Conrad turned back to look at Yozak, before walking off. Yozak sighed, before looking back at the decorations. He had an inkling idea of what Conrad meant. Maybe, just maybe, he should have cared more about those rumors.

……………………………………………….

"Dress? Check."

"Hairpiece. Check."

"Apron. Check."

"Choker. Check."

"Stockings and garter. Check."

Yozak looked at his reflection and smirked. The Great Sage had good taste, that was for sure. Yozak was also sure that this dress fitted Murata a bit longer than him. He looked down and tugged at his skirt. His hair was down, falling onto his shoulders. He had a light brown lacy band on his head. He wore a light brown skirt with a light brown, long sleeve blouse. A mahogany apron went on top of the skirt and blouse while a light brown corset went on top of the apron. Had he mentioned that his skirt was about two to three inches above his knees? He wore dark brown, high heel boots with dark brown, garter stockings. His choker was a lacy, mahogany color.

He looked back up at his reflection and took a deep breath, before walking out of his room and towards the party. Let the party begin!

………………………………………..

Yozak found himself rushing back and forth, from the gardens to the kitchens. This was really fun, total fun. Yozak huffed as he grabbed one of the trays and made his way back out. It was barely the first hour and the grounds were already crowded. He had also been hit on like five times, which was disappointment since he was hoping for more by then. Maybe he was loosing his touch? Which was unthinkable, Yozak sulked as he made his way towards the crowd. He put on his best smile before entering the crowd and began to swerve around people.

"Heeelllllluuuuu!" came a slur voice before Yozak found himself in the arms of a very drunk noble. It has just been one hour, and he was already drunk? Yozak shook his head, disappointingly.

"How can I help you?" Yozak asked, dislodging himself from the man.

"You so prrrreeettyyyyyy!!" the man slurred, causing Yozak to slowly step away.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm going to have to take her away for a while." Yozak smiled in relief when arms went around his waist and led him away.

"Geika, I was wondering when you would show up."

"Hmm, Wolfram and Shibuya got into another argument." Murata shrugged.

"Was it a jealousy rant again?" Yozak asked, curiously. He could hear it from the maids later on, but that would be later on.

"Yep, something about Shibuya and Von Weller being caught making out in a broom closet, or was it the baths…hmm….."

Yozak tensed up, a scowl forming on his lips.

"But, you know Von Bielefield, he believes every one is making out with Shibuya." Murata added, squeezing Yozak's waist, comfortingly before moving away.

"I'll be leaving you to your work, miss." Murata winked, before getting lost in the crowd. Yozak couldn't help but smile at the retreating form of the Great Sage. He shook his head and headed back to the kitchens to get another tray. The Great Sage was right, Wolfram tended to be quite irrational in his jealousy rants. As far as he knew, there was nothing between the two, then again, that was as far as he knew…..

"Ladies and gentleman!!"

Yozak looked up and smirked. This was the time everyone was waiting for. The court was coming in. Yozak jumped when he felt a hand brush his leg. He looked around and found a blonde standing right next to him, too close for comfort.

"Sir, please remove your hand from my leg." Yozak gritted out.

"What is a lady as yourself doing here, working? Instead of enjoying the party?" the other purred.

"It's called working, I am a maid. Now, if you'll excuse me." Yozak muttered, moving his way away from the blond and closer towards the front. This was not all of the guests, and it was already a big crowd. He understood Wolfram's hatred for these parties, people were always trying to feel you up if you were pretty.

"The Maou, Yuuri Shibuya."

Yozak had heard this before. It always started with the Maou and Great Sage, then followed by Wolfram because he was the birthday boy. Gwendal and Conrad followed behind Lady Cheri, who always had a skimpy dress on. Yozak had to admit that she had good taste and that she could really work those dresses.

The Maou and the Great Sage, and also Wolfram were wearing royal clothes. Poor Wolfram, he hated those robes. Conrad and his boss were in their uniforms, for safety precautions. Yozak knew that they hated the robes as well.

Much to every one's relief, Gunter stopped talking after announcing the court. Normally, he would talk on and on about the Heika. Yozak felt bad for his boss, Gunter could be so…Gunter…..Yozak was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice…..

"Daydreaming about me, baby?"

By that blond….Yozak turned and glared at him.

"In your dreams, lover boy." Yozak huffed, before turning back around and walking away. He was supposed to be keeping an eye out, but how could he when he was running back and forth? The only thing he's heard so far was that Lady Cheri is sexy, Von Bielefield is beautiful, the Maou seems to be doing a good job, and that they hope to get Von Bielefield's attention in some way. Nothing remotely threatening, well, towards the Maou, no, but the guest may just be in danger concerning Wolfram.

Yozak smiled as he brought the tray down for the nobles to get glasses of wine. He made his way forward, trying to get to his boss' side and maybe see Conrad. He glanced over to see that Conrad was busy talking to Heika and that Wolfram was about to break a fuse. He couldn't allow that, at least not so early in the party.

"Excuse me, but Lord Bielefield, I think just looked at you." Yozak spoke to the girl next to him. She smirked and strutted over to Wolfram. Wolfram glared at her, but calmed down as he turned his attention to her. Yozak nodded, giving himself a mental pat that apparently turned into a physical one.

"You better not be that perverted blond." Yozak hissed as he turned around to find himself inches away from said blonde's face.

"Feisty. I love it." the blond smirked, getting even closer.

"Pervert. I hate it." Yozak drawled, before taking a step back and away from the blond.

"Now, they need me in the kitchen." Yozak turned around and walked off.

"I need you here." The blond called out.

"Yes, too bad I don't care what you need." Yozak snapped, walking out of the party and to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jocelyn! Here, take the shrimp!"

Yozak found himself being pushed out of the kitchen with a tray of appetizers. He was hoping to stay in the kitchen for more then ten minutes. Well, let's see what he could do about that perverted blond, now that he had food with him. Yozak smirked, getting back into the party.

"That looks good." Yozak turned and grinned, lowering his tray.

"Would you like to try it, Geika?"

"I would love to." Murata smiled innocently as he reached over to grab a cup of cocktail, hands brushing against Yozak's.

"I've seen you talk to some blond. You two seem pretty close." Murata teased as he pulled back.

"Yes well, he better back off if he knows what's good for him." Yozak stated, determination shining in his eyes.

"What does Von Weller say about him?" Murata asked, eyes hidden a bit by his glasses.

"I don't know. I have not seen Conrad the whole evening." Yozak scoffed, eyes moving over to where Conrad was.

"It seems Wolfram needs saving." Murata changed the subject, motioning to Wolfram who was surrounded by a bunch of people.

"Every one wants to marry him, even though he is already engaged." Yozak shrugged, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Maybe tonight is the night that Heika finally realizes his love for Wolfram." Murata smirked, mischievously. Yozak knew that Geika was planning something, and it sounded like fun. He was bored just serving people, time for some action.

"What do you have in mind, Geika?" Yozak asked, grinning.

"A bit of jealousy never hurt, don't you think?" Murata turned to look at Yozak.

"Well, it would work if Yuuri paid attention…." Yozak stopped when he noticed his boss, standing in the far corner, brooding.

"Well, that is no good." Yozak placing his free hand on his hip. Murata looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"We can always try to lighten his night as well." Murata added.

"Mess with my boss' love life? Never!" Yozak said, but his grin showed he was only kidding.

"You find someone to flirt with Von Bielefield and I'll take care of Shibuya." Murata said, before going off into the crowd and towards Yuuri. Yozak frowned, before grinning as he thought of someone. He looked around but he didn't have to search far.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure to?" the blond smirked, eyeing him up and down, much to Yozak's annoyance.

"I have a favor to ask." Yozak muttered, walking closer to the blond.

"Oh? Anything for you." The blond purred.

"You see Von Bielefield. He got into a fight with the Heika, and I was wondering if you could use your charming skills to lighten his evening?" Yozak asked, placing his hand on the blond's chest. Yozak should really get his name, kind of weird just calling him the blond.

"What do I get if I do?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"You get to know my name and one dance." Yozak smiled seductively, before winking and walking away, hips swaying. Yozak knew that the blond was not going to disappoint him. Now, what to do about his boss? Gunter was all over Yuuri, so he needed to be distracted. He walked over to his boss, and glanced over at Yuuri. Conrad and Gunter had backed down a bit. Murata was talking to Yuuri, whispering something or other. Hmm, the Geika was good at these things, Yozak thought.

"Boss? Why the long face?" Yozak pouted as he stopped right in front Gwendal. Gwendal looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"That's new." He pointed out.

"You like? Geika gave it to me." Yozak grinned, twirling around to give his boss the complete view.

"He did?" Gwendal frowned.

"Yes, but that is not the point! You need to enjoy the party, Von Voltaire. You don't want to disappoint people, especially that guy who's been staring at you the whole time." Yozak finished with a whisper.

"The only reason I am here is because of that guy staring at me the whole time." Gwendal retorted.

"Give him a chance, he is kind of cute." Yozak grinned, slightly turning his head to look at the brunette standing not so far away.

"Does Conrad know you check other guys out? Or are you hiding it just like your relationship with the Great Sage?" Gwendal glared at him, coldly. That was kind of mean, but Yozak understood that Gwendal wanted him to leave him alone. It was not happening.

"The Captain is too busy sticking his tongue down the Heika's throat to notice." Yozak replied, just as coldly. He turned around and motioned the brunette over. The brunette blushed, but made his way over.

"You don't actually believe that, do you? What are you doing?!" Gwendal hissed as he noticed the guy coming over.

"Like wise, boss. Inviting him over, so you are not lonely here with Gunter being with Heika and all." Yozak smiled sweetly at the brunette as he stopped right next to him.

"Hello." He smiled nervously.

"Well, hello! Von Voltaire here thinks you are cute. Please keep him company! I have to go back to work!" Yozak smiled, even if Gwendal was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Yozak would have been dead by now, thankfully, they couldn't. He walked a few paces away before glancing back. The brunette was talking to Gwendal, who seemed a bit flush. He then noticed a blushing Wolfram. Who would have thought it, the blond was actually good for something! People were glaring at him, because he had all of Wolfram's attention. So far so good.

Yozak sighed when the music lifted in the air. The dance had officially begun. He shook his head and made his way over to the outskirts of the party, away from the dance area.

"Calm down, sir!"

Yozak heard some yelling and sighed, before making his way over to the commotion. It was that drunken guy that had called him pretty. The soldiers were trying to calm him down but to no avail.

"Sir, you need to leave the party." Yozak walked up to him.

"What is going on?" Gwendal made his way over, glaring at the drunken man but it had no affect. The guy was way too drunk to care.

"Ohh…..handsome." the man purr as he looked at Gwendal, causing Gwendal to become more flustered.

"Take him out." He ordered the soldiers. Apparently, things were not going to be that easy because the man lunged towards Gwendal, causing him to stumble back, almost falling if it were not for the brunette who caught him.

"Get off him." the brunette hissed, steadying Gwendal and then yanking the drunken man away.

"Gwendal, that man is a keeper." Yozak piped up as he watched the brunette drag the drunken guy away.

"He is cute and polite, what more do you want?" Yozak asked as the brunette made his way back over, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Yozak." Gwendal hissed in warning.

"I'm just saying that maybe it is time to move on. Besides, the brunette here looks more like your age." Yozak went on like he did not hear Gwendal, unable to keep from remarking about Gunter's age.

"Sorry about that." The brunette smiled bashfully.

"Don't be cutie, Gwendal here just has a problem with expressing himself. I thought you were great!" Yozak chirped, before turning around and walking away to 'work'. Now, he wondered if Gunter was paying attention or not. He glanced over and saw a frown on Gunter's face. He looked over and realized that yes, Gunter had noticed.

"Well, Gwendal seems to be in good company."

"Of course your Highness! The best for my boss!" Yozak turned and smiled at Murata.

"Shibuya seems to realize what is going on." Murata motioned with his head over to where Yuuri was. Lady Cheri was talking excitedly while Yuuri glared at every one around Wolfram, especially Yozak's blond. He wasn't Yozak's blond, but there were a lot of blonds and so he had to distinguish him somehow. Maybe next time he would get a name.

"Lady Cheri is talking about marriage. She likes the guy you sent over for Wolfram. I left when I realized that Lady Cheri had every thing under control." Murata shrugged.

"Yes, Lady Cheri can be very sneaky as well." Yozak nodded, smirking as Yuuri became moodier.

"He does not know what it is he is feeling, huh?" Yozak shook his head.

"No, but he will soon." Murata said, mysteriously.

"Care to dance?" Murata asked, offering Yozak his hand.

"I have to work, besides, with the tray?" Yozak looked warily at his tray.

"I know you can manage." Murata purred. Yozak laughed, but placed his hand in Murata's, allowing himself to be led into the dance floor.

"Does Conrad know you are getting friendly with the Great Sage?" a voice interrupted them.

"Adalbert." Yozak turned around and glared at said blond.

"I'll be back." Murata nodded to Adalbert, who bowed in respect, before leaving.

"Nice dress." Adalbert snorted as he looked at Yozak, up and down.

"Why is it that every one brings the Captain all the time? Do I have a sign that says property of Conrad Welled or something? Which is wrong because we are not even a couple!" Yozak snapped, remembering Adalbert's question from before. Adalbert frowned, clearly taken by surprised by the answer.

"You never seemed to care what people said before? What is wrong with you?" Adalbert scoffed. Yozak took things in a stride, rarely getting riled up.

"Nothing." Yozak grumbled, waving the subject off. He didn't mean to snap, it wasn't like him, Adalbert was right and that in itself was disconcerting.

"You are tired of waiting."

Yozak glared at him, clearly not happy with that statement. But he couldn't really deny it, because he was a bit tired of waiting….just a little…

"You don't know anything." Yozak scoffed, tray rattling in his hand.

"It is normal to move on after a while." Adalbert shrugged, annoying Yozak even more.

"Just like you did with Julia, right? Which is why you are still single after so long?" Yozak drawled, smirking when Adalbert glared at him. Two could play that game, but it seemed like it would have to be postpone.

"We'll finish this argument later, it seems we have a fight to stop." Yozak began to make his way over to where the commotion was happening. Adalbert was right at his heels.

He pushed through people until he was out of the crowd and right in front of the upcoming fight.

"Oh no!" Yozak groaned, seeing the blond and the Maou ready for a fight.

"Shibuya did not like how your blond was holding Wolfram. They were a little too close and he snapped." Murata stepped up next to him, explaining what had happened. No one was doing a single thing, for an angry Maou was not one to mess with.

"What is our story with Gwendal over there." Yozak muttered, motioning to where Gunter and Gwendal stood.

"The brunette was going to kiss Gwendal but Gunter came in just in time. Let us just say the brunette won't be enjoying the rest of the party." Yozak nodded understandingly, eyes going from the blond to the Maou.

"Well, I think we should do something before the blond ends up dead." Adalbert advised.

Yozak noticed that Wolfram was being held by Yuuri, keeping him close to his body. Wolfram was both annoyed and happy, a soft blush staining his cheeks. Well, Wolfram was happy and Yuuri was showing how much he really cared. Gwendal was being kept close by Gunter's hold on his wrist, a small smile on his lips while Gunter realized that Gwendal was there. All he had to do was stop the fight, and the party will be perfect. Conrad was close to Yuuri; hand on his sword, ready for anything.

"Okay, I'm going to ruin my life and I don't even care about the blond." Yozak huffed as he fluffed his skirt and flipped his hair back.

"Here, do something won't you." Yozak pushed the tray into Adalbert. He winked at Murata, before strutting over to the blond. Don't look around. Don't look at Conrad. Focus.

"There you are! You owe me a dance, remember?" Yozak smiled sweetly as he took the blond's hand, tugging him along.

"Dance with me!" Yozak chirped pulling the blond away, much to every one's surprise. They just stood there, surprised. Yuuri hesitated, but began to relax until he was back to his smiling self.

"I should have known he was behind this." Gwendal sighed as he watched every one go back to what they were doing. Gunter tugged him along over to where the Maou was. Gwendal's eye twitched.

Yuuri smiled and dragged Wolfram back to their seats, without releasing Wolfram's hand. Wolfram was fine with it; almost bounding on his way back to his chair.

Conrad was not happy, not happy at all. He glanced out into the crowd, hoping to catch a sign of red hair and blue eyes, but nothing.

Murata shook his head, but the grin never disappeared from his face.

"Well, that was eventful." Adalbert muttered, before turning and walking away. Murata chuckled and made his way over to Conrad's side. Well, Yozak helped him, so he might as well help Yozak.

……………………………

"What were you thinking?! Going against the Maou?!" Yozak huffed as he let go of the blond's arm and turned around to glare at him. They were a few meters away from the party, near the fountain.

"Well, I did not know you cared for me." The blond smiled.

"I don't, but it would have ruined the party. Besides, I am the one who sent you off, and I did not want your death in my conscious." Yozak huffed, his hands on his hips.

"We both know the Maou would not have killed me. He does not do that." The blond sneered.

"Yes, he does. Trust me, when he is really mad, he can do a lot of things." Yozak glared at him, not liking the tone he used for Yuuri.

"I did what you asked, where is my dance?" the blond changed the subject. Yozak sighed, knowing he couldn't back down.

"Just, don't let your hands wonder." Yozak scowled, placing his hand on his shoulder and allowing the blond to take his other hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it." the blond smiled.

"My name is Jocelyn." Yozak grumbled, remembering the other part of the deal.

"My name is Anthony." The blond smiled, leading them around to the music. They had a lot of room for themselves.

Yozak found himself enjoying the dance. Anthony was being polite, not what he thought he would be. His hand was steady on his waist, not moving anywhere. He was held at a distance, not too close. Anthony's green eyes looked at him, tenderly.

"I told you." Anthony smiled at him. Yozak smiled, a tiny smile as a red tinted his cheeks.

"The song is over." Yozak muttered after a few seconds of just standing still.

"I know, I'm just savoring this moment." Anthony smiled, looking intently at him.

"I have to go, Anthony." Yozak muttered, pulling slightly back. Anthony sighed sadly.

"You love someone else, I can see it." Anthony raised the hand that was on Yozak's waist, to caress Yozak's cheek.

"I don't know if it is love, but I do care for him." Yozak admitted, leaning into Anthony's hand.

"He is one lucky guy, to have you. Take care, Jocelyn." Anthony pulled away.

"Am I interrupting?"

Yozak immediately pulled away and looked up.

"Lord Weller!" Yozak chirped, voice strained. Anthony frowned as he looked at Jocelyn and then at Conrad, before it clicked.

"I was just leaving, actually." Anthony smiled, taking hold of Yozak's hand and kissing it, before walking off back to the party.

"You know Lord Weller, you are very lucky to have someone like her love you. Don't let her get away from you, because I'll be waiting to snatch her up." Anthony smirked at Conrad, before slipping away. Conrad frowned, before looking back at Yozak. Yozak's hand was curled into fists and his face was bright red.

That little! He couldn't believe he had just said that to Conrad! Sure he was hot, but Shinou did he want to kill that man!! That is it, that pervert, big mouth, tender and sweet blond was going to get it!

"Yozak?"

"If you excuse me, I have a blond to kill." Yozak hissed.

"You mean him?" Conrad frowned, pointing to the direction Anthony had gone.

"Yes!" Yozak sulked, arms crossing in front of his chest.

"I thought you liked him. You two did seem pretty close." Conrad raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, he does not know when to keep his mouth shut." Yozak muttered, irritably.

"Well, Geika talked to me." This caused Yozak to freeze, before taking a deep breath.

"What?" Yozak asked, a bit too calmly.

"The Great Sage talked to me." Conrad repeated, a bit slower.

That was unfair, Yozak pouted. Geika had talked to Conrad, and he knew how Geika worked. He didn't say a lot, yet he said every thing. One of those, Great Sage perks.

"Umm, well, of course he talked to you. He talks to many people." Yozak shrugged, but he had taken too long to answer and Conrad noticed.

"Maybe we should sit down." Conrad sighed, taking hold of Yozak's hand and leading him over to sit on the fountain's edge.

"I remember this." Yozak grinned, as he looked at the people dancing far off.

"I don't like how Geika looks at you." Conrad muttered after a few minutes of silence. Yozak looked at Conrad, a bit surprised. He kind of knew that already, he just did not expect him to admit it out loud.

"Actually, I don't like how many people look at you, like that blond." Conrad went on. Yozak knew that one too. Conrad never said anything, and so Yozak did not do anything about it. He was not a mind reader, and he was not about to do every thing.

"Our whole family suffers from this jealousy dealing, except we all deal with it a different way." Conrad sighed.

Yozak frowned as he mulled that statement over.

"Wolfram lets it out, rashly. Lady Cheri is overly bubbly, and wears skimpy clothing to keep people to her. Gwendal acts cold and knits. You just smile and act like everything is alright." Yozak spoke out his thoughts.

"All families have problems." Yozak shrugged, trying to keep his dread and anxiety down.

"Do you mind, that my family has problems?" Conrad tugged on Yozak's hand, which was still in Conrad's grasp. Yozak cocked his head to the side, chewing on his bottom lip, thoughtfully.

"I've known your family for some years now, why would I mind now?" Yozak frowned. Conrad bit his lip and looked down into their joined hands. Yozak sighed and looked down as well. Another few minutes of silence and just starting at their joined hands. Yozak was on the verge of a breakdown, Conrad was not saying anything. He had no idea what Geika had said to Conrad and no idea what Conrad was thinking.

"Captain? What exactly did Geika say?" Yozak spoke up, looking up into Conrad's face. Conrad remained quiet.

"Captain?" Yozak was getting annoyed. Conrad was not answering and was not even looking at him.

"Look-" Every thing else Yozak was going to say was cut off by a pair of lips. Yozak gasped, eyes widening, clearly not expecting it. Conrad let go of Yozak's hand, going up into Yozak's hair instead, pulling him closer. Yozak's mind had shut down, he had no idea what to do. He'd been dreaming about this day for so long….and now….Conrad began to message his scalp as his tongue asked for entrance. Yozak groaned as he relaxed into the kiss, allowing Conrad full access.

"I love the outfit." Conrad muttered as he pulled back for air. Yozak was flushed, and he couldn't stop the nervous giggle from escaping causing his face to turn a deeper shade of red.

"I heard the Geika gave it to you?" Yozak was so close to Conrad, he could see the tension in Conrad's eyes as they turn a dark shade of brown. They glimmered dangerously.

"He did, but there is nothing going on between us." Yozak muttered.

"He told me. Then Adalbert told me you've grown tired of waiting." Conrad went on, smiling tenderly at him, hand running through Yozak's hair.

"I told him he had no idea what he was talking about. Stupid." Yozak grumbled under his breath.

"Have you?" Conrad asked, looking into Yozak's blue eyes, searchingly.

"Truthfully, yes. I've grown tired of waiting, but I could never move on." Yozak sighed, smiling weakly, unsure of what Conrad would say to that.

"Good. No more waiting." Conrad muttered, before he sealed their lips together once again. Yozak couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"I have to get back to work, Captain." Yozak gasped out after breaking the kiss for air.

"I have to go back and keep watch." Conrad nodded, also a bit breathless. Yozak smiled as he took Conrad's hand helped himself up. Yozak flattened his skirt down and ran a hand through his hair.

"See you back in the party?" Yozak smiled, still a bit nervous for some unknown reason.

"Of course, I can't live without you." Conrad whispered, kissing Yozak on the hand as well, before walking off. Yozak stood there, rooted to the spot, frozen, before he broke into a full blown smile.

………………………

"You seem happier."

"Your Highness!" Yozak smiled, bringing his tray down and offering a glass of wine to Murata.

"Things are all worked out then?" Murata asked, eyebrow raised.

"I should be mad at you, but I am not. Thank you and Adalbert." Yozak smiled, sincerely.

"That is good, but I'll be going now. Weller is looking this way and we both know about the brothers' jealousy streaks." Murata grinned, before waving off and merging into the crowd. Yozak shook his head, before walking pass the brunette from earlier and patting him in the back, before walking on towards his boss.

"Some wine?" He asked, offering him a glass of wine.

"Sure, why not." Gwendal sighed, taking up a glass.

"How about you Gunter?"

"No, he won't be having none." Gwendal spoke up fro Gunter, who just smiled apologetically.

"I guess we don't want Von Kleist to kill that cute brunette, huh?" Yozak giggled, which seem to come easier and easier every time, at Gunter's sour face and Gwendal's glare.

"Does Weller know about you and the blond?" Gwendal asked, actual curiosity laced in his voice.

"There is nothing going on between the blond and I, but the Captain and I, that is a different story." Yozak winked, before strolling away. Gwendal glanced over at Conrad who was laughing and talking to Yuuri. He looked happier than he'd ever seen him, that was good. Gwendal took a sip of his glass and smiled at Gunter. Maybe the party hadn't been that bad after all.

…………………………………………….

Wolfram sat down, sipping on his glass of wine. Conrad had come back a few minutes ago, almost skipping his way over. He hadn't seen his big brother so happy, since well, they were kids. He was laughing and actually smiling, not one of those gentle, cover up smiles. It made Wolfram a bit happy to see him like that, which he guess had something to do with the redhead maid. It took his brother long to get together with the maid, but later is better than never.

He also had to thank Gurrier. He knew it had been him who'd send the blond to talk to him and get Yuuri jealous. It worked, and it gave Wolfram hope. Yuuri did care, and hey, Wolfram could wait a bit more as long as he knew he had a chance.

Yuuri smiled at him and squeezed his hand, before going back to talking to Conrad. Yuuri also noticed that Conrad was happier than usual. He did not know why, but Conrad deserved to be happy.

…………………………………………..

"You tired?"

Yozak looked at Conrad and smiled.

"You try going six hours on three inch heels." Yozak winced as he sat back down on the edge of the fountain. That fountain was seeing a lot of him.

"Come, I'll walk you home." Conrad wrapped an arm around Yozak's waist.

"You tucked the Maou in already?" Yozak teased.

"Hmm, Wolfram can manage on his own." Conrad smiled, squeezing Yozak's waist.

"That's good. I may just need help with some things." Yozak purred.

"You know I love helping." Conrad chuckled.

………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

"Hey, Captain! Why the long face there?"

Yozak immediately found himself enveloped by strong arms.

"You were supposed to be back a week ago." Conrart hissed pulling back and glaring at him.

"Sorry, Conrad. There was a problem with the ship so I had to wait for it to be repaired." Yozak smiled apologetically.

"I'm just happy you are okay." Conrart shook his head, running his hand through Yozak's hair. Yozak closed his eyes and relaxed, resting his head on Conrad's shoulder.

"I missed you." Conrad muttered, kissing Yozak, gently, slowly, before pushing him into the bed. Yozak let out an embarrassing squeak as he hit the sheets.

"I think you have to make it up to me, making me worry." Conrad smirked, caressing Yozak's cheek. Yozak purred happily. He couldn't be any happier.

The End!!

……………..  
How was that? Ya'll? Like it? Hmm, review and tell me, alright?!  
Hope you all like it!! Conzak for the win!! W00t! anyways, luv ya'll!!


End file.
